Just Perfect
by Sora Yoshiqatzcu
Summary: Roxas Strife has the perfect life. But he will soon learn the meaning of 'Be careful what you wish for' once he meets the new student at Twilight Town High School For The Elite.
1. Perfect

Well guys I told you I had a new idea~ Here goes tell me if ya likes it!-Sora

**Just**_** Perfect**_-

Roxas's life was perfect. He was a perfect A student. He had a prefect family, perfect friends, and a perfect girlfriend. Seriously he had the life that they show in movies.

And he enjoyed it.

It was like every other day, he woke up and took a quick shower grabbed his stuff and hurried down the stairs t catch a quick breakfast.

Did I mention that he hasn't been late since kindergarten?

His mother handed him a pop tart and kissed him goodbye as he hurried off to school. He lived in one of those perfect houses's that are only 10 minutes from school walking. Once he got there his girlfriend was with his friends talking. Like always, every day was the same. Again like the movies.

Namine Hart was his perfect girlfriend. A real image of an American refined girl. Blond hair pretty blue eyes. A perfect figure. She smiled and hugged him the second he caught her eyes.

"Hey Roxas, how are you?" She asked shinning those perfect teeth.

"I'm fine," He said, like every other day.

"Yo, Rox. Come meet my cousin. He just moved in here from Destiny Islands," his best friend Riku said waving him over. Namine grabbed Roxas's hand and lead him toward their group.

This is where Roxas's little bubble of perfection burst and smashes towards the ground. It's all because of him. But let's not get ahead of ourselves shall we?

Riku moved out of the way to reveal a small boy playing with his fingers. His quickly jumped when he realized his cousin has moved to reveal himself into the limelight. Roxas couldn't take his eyes off of him. He had big bright blue eyes that were the shade of the sky, tan skin, gravity defying brown hair that spiked where it pleased, long black eye lashes, high cheek bones, and cherry red lips.

Roxas was one to always regain his composer perfectly, that is, if it even broke. Like a gentleman he stuck his hand out, "Hello, I'm Roxas Strife. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The boy blinked a couple times but shook his hand smiling, "Heya I'm Sora, Please to meet cha!"

That language. He should have been disgusted to be around someone with that kind of vocabulary. But instead… he was interested?

Namine snorted and didn't offer her hand, "I'm Namine Hart."

Sora scratched the back of his head nervously, "Hi."

Riku looked horrified. But offered an apology saying that this is Sora's first time in a _refined_ school. Sora blushed staring at the ground in embarrassment.

Poor boy, Roxas thought.

"What classes do you have?" Roxas asked surprising everyone.

Why would Roxas Strife _care_ about someone so disgusting?

Just **look** at him.

Sora seemed relived to have someone to talk to, "Here's my schedule."

Roxas's jaw would have dropped but he made sure his facial expression was cool and distant.

This boy had every class with him.

As in he will see him **all** day.

"Well, seems like you're in luck. You have every class with my Roxas," Namine said almost as if Sora landed the jackpot.

"Really?" Sora said flatly.

Roxas should have been appalled. You never use that tone with a lady. Especially his girlfriend. But instead he found it amusing.

"Yes, it does seem so. That's good. I won't have to look for a homework helper," He said almost as if he was talking to himself. He looked up smiling, "That is if you would like to be."

Sora looked extremely excited, "Yeah!"

"Roxas you're always my helper," Namine spat angrily.

"Well this time you can be with Kairi, like you wanted last year. Come on Namine, he's new I want to help him." Roxas said keeping himself from shuddering imaging Kairi anywhere near his girlfriend.

Kairi Lockner was the schools homosexual. She confessed her love to Namine but had her reputation everything she worked for ripped and thrown in her face. They even say her parent kicked her out and now she pays for her dorm by working after school.

"Roxas!" Riku said appalled. "Why would you have that anything _near_ your girlfriend?"

"Your language Riku," Roxas said icily.

"I apologize," Riku said bowing his head. "But please answer the question."

"I'd rather not," Roxas said detaching himself from Namine's grasp. "If you excuse me, I shall show Sora to his first period."

Sora nodded and followed.

"What was that all about?" Sora asked the second they were out of earshot.

"Kairi Lockner, the poor soul of this school," Roxas said with sympathy towards the girl.

"Whatcha mean?" Sora said getting closer to Roxas so they would have to talk so loud.

"She confessed her love for Namine," Roxas said hoping that would be all he would have to say.

"Oh," was all Sora said placing his hands behind his head as the walked. The halls are the school formed a perfect square. The courtyard lining the outside of the school was a square also so if you were looking down from an airplane it would look like a big box holding smaller boxes.

Roxas knew for a fact, his parents showed him once he graduated middle school.

"Hey Rox?" Sora asked absent-mindly.

"Yes?" Roxas asked. Surprised by the fact he didn't demand to be called Roxas.

"Can I-I m-maybe eat lunch with y-you?" Sora said stuttering with his choice of words.

"Sure," Roxas said opining the white door of his first period holding it out for Sora to enter. If he were alone Roxas would have slapped himself. Roxas Strife always ate lunch alone. If someone would find him he would switch his spot. It was his peace time. His time alone to think. What had he done?

After his teacher assigned Sora's seat next to Roxas, Roxas hastily whispered, "But you are not to tell anyone."

"Neh?" Sora asked

"Of us eating lunch together. I usually eat lunch alone. I don't want anymore people to join us. I will lose my sanity." Roxas whispered staring straight at his teacher.

"Ah, then why did you let me eat lunch with you?" Sora asked slouching in his desk.

Again, Roxas thought why he was even talking to this person. Compared to him he was everything but perfect. Just look at him. Disorganized, sloppy, and so much more.

"I guess I don't want things to be the same this year," Roxas said.

If he really knew what would happen to the rest of his life do to this decision he would have taken it back.

He should have listened to his mother when she said this fateful line.

'Roxas, Be careful for what you wish for. You might actually get it.'


	2. New Life

Kk lets get on goin'!-Sora

**Just**_** Perfect**_-

The day went at its normal sluggish speed as Roxas and Sora went to their classes. Roxas was surprised by how smart Sora actually was. That is when the boy actually wanted to be. He actually enjoyed the boy presence, it made him feel… he didn't know… happy?

They laughed as Roxas led them on their way to his lunch spot.

"Is that Kairi?" Sora asked nodding toward a girl eating lunch by herself.

"Yes," Roxas said shaking his head. "I have sympathy towards the poor girl." Sora sighed as they passed another hallway; Roxas stop in front a little door.

"I found this place my first day of freshman year," Roxas said. They entered and took the stairs all the way up till they reached the roof. You could see the whole campus that is, if Roxas even cared for that. What interested him in this spot was the scenery.

"So Sora, do your parents like Twilight town?" Roxas asked when they choose a spot in the shade and began eating their lunches.

"Their back home," Sora said gazing to the different groups of kids.

"What? Then, if you don't mind me asking, are you here?" Roxas asked making sure he was polite.

"You see, I… I didn't really… have…a good life over there," Sora said playing with bento.

"Do you mind explain thoroughly?" Roxas said taking in Sora's expression. It was almost of pain and discomfort.

"Hehe, I'll tell you later alright? I need… I just-" Sora began trying to make sense of his feelings but luckily Roxas understood and cut him off.

"You need to make sure I'm trustable," He said.

"Yeah," Sora said sighing.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks everything went by perfectly. Roxas and Sora were always together, whether studying or doing homework. Roxas learned many almost everything about Sora. For example, the boy could play more instruments than he could count. Even though he left all the said instruments at his old home he still enjoys playing on Riku's grand piano.

But during this time Roxas began having…strange dreams. Very much like the own he is experiencing right now.

Roxas was leaning over Sora while they were studying in the library. They were going over a difficult calculus problem and Sora was completely stomped.

"How 'bout we take a break, Rox?" Sora asked pushing away his books sighing.

"That's perfectly understandable. I'm quiet tired myself," Roxas sighed rubbing his eyes.

Sora giggled and sat on the desk table, "I love the way you talk."

"Really?" Roxas asked sarcastically. Sora nodded and pulled Roxas down by his neck tie smashing their lips together. Roxas surprisingly enjoyed the feeling of both of their lips together and pressed back harder. Sora opened his mouth so their tongues could dance together sinfully and sensually.

If you thinks that's it well your wrong. It gets worse.

Way **worse**.

Roxas lips left Sora's and went down to his neck. He nibbled and sucked leaving some bright marks. Claiming Sora as his own but even though he knew what would happen if Sora told anyone who gave him those marks. Roxas just didn't care.

R-Roxas," Sora stretching up to kiss him. Roxas felt himself freeze. He began noticing that this was wrong. They shouldn't be anywhere near this intimate with each other. Then he woke up. Sweating and with a large problem in his lower areas.

He panted forcing himself to take a freezing cold shower in 5 in the morning.

Hey, At least it helped right?

Roxas laid back on his bed once his little 'problem' calmed down. He seriously was getting sick of these dreams. That was a mild one, he's dreamed of Sora in so many disgraceful positions and clothes that if anyone could look into his mind they would never look at him the same. Why wasn't he having these dreams about Namine? At least it would make sense to see Namine in a maid outfit.

But Sora in a maid outfit?

Really?

Sure, Sora did look a lot better in it but that's not the point!

At least it was Saturday so he wouldn't have to see that little ball of energy today.

That is so he thought.

* * *

His phone rang waking him up from an hour nap he was hoping had nothing to do with Sora, he answered it groggy.

"_R-Rox? Um.. Is- can I maybe- c-come o-over?" _Sora's voice was dead and broken. It sounded like he was crying and was just about to start again.

Well that woke him up.

"Sure, no problem." Roxas said giving him his address.

The second he hung up he made his bed and ran down stairs.

"Mom! Sora is coming over!" He yelled looking around his mother.

"Ok sweety! Wait are you sure you want him to see you like that?" She said giggling.

Roxas looked down and say that he was only in his boxers, his hair was probably all messed up and he hadn't even brushed his teeth. He ran back up stairs to get ready before Sora got there. What could be wrong with him?

"Sweety, Sora's here!" He heard his mother yell up from downstairs.

He quickly ran down the stairs grabbed Sora's hand and dragged him back upstairs. After locking the door he first actually saw what Sora looked like.

He was a completely mess.

His hair was more disarray than it usually was, and his eyes bloodshot. His clothes were mangled, almost like he got in a fight with someone a lot bigger than him.

"What happened to you?" Roxas asked.

Sora smiled, "They broke my guitar." Sora sat down on his bed and took a deep breath, "I'm ready to tell you why I moved here."

Roxas sat down next him, Sora wouldn't look at him or even make eye contact.

"At Destiny Islands I was not one ounce popular. Heck, I would be happy if I at least had one friend. It was mostly because I was the rich boy and the nerd of the school. They felt intimidated of me. So that's when I started to find ways to cope, music was always my first and only choice. I started to learn different instruments on my spare time. My parents then gave me the choice; whether to move here to come to this school or get the instruments I didn't have yet. It's obvious which choice I choose. For a while I was happy, I mean sure kids bullied me at school but I would stand up, to defend myself, and for a while it worked. But one day they got angrier than usually and they… they… left me in the hospital. My poor mom, she completely freaked. So she sent me here with an aunt that hates my guts. A cousin who finds me revolting and an uncle who considers me completely weak. But who am I kidding? I really am weak," Sora said sobbing quietly.

"Sora, why did they break you guitar?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, um… my mom sent it over. But my aunt said if I was going to play any instrument I was only allowed to play the piano." Sora sighed rubbing his eyes.

"Who did this to you?" Roxas voice dripped with venom.

Sora shook his head, "I don't know. I got beat up by some guys on my way home earlier."

"I'll be right back," Roxas said standing up and leaving the room. He stridden to his study, to call Riku but something interrupted him. Sora was holding on the back of his shirt, "R-Roxas you aren't going to call them are you?"

"And if I am?" Roxas said without stopping. Once inside his study he locked the door behind them, "Please sit wherever you would like,"

"Um, ok," Sora said sinking down on a sofa near the window.

Roxas's study was an exact replica of his father's. He sat down on his desk and called Riku.

* * *

After the long and extremely tiring talk with Riku Roxas was back at square one. His aunt was yelling and having a mental breakdown and Roxas was currently pinching his bridge nose to keep him from lashing out at the woman. In the end she didn't want anything to do with Sora.

She was ready to send him back so Roxas did the only thing he could think of.

Call Sora's mother and ask if Sora could stay with him.

Roxas looked over to see how Sora was holding up; the boy was asleep on the couch softly snoring.

"Hello, Trueheart residence. Aerith speaking," A woman's voice said gently.

"Mrs. Trueheart this is Roxas Strife speaking on the behalf of your son," Roxas said politely.

"Oh! Is there something wrong with him?" She asked quickly, obviously worried.

"Nothing is currently wrong but your sister wants to send him back," Roxas said again with the polite tone that made him sound 10 years older.

"Oh," Aerith mumbled.

"I have a proposal. In my residence with more than enough room for him. Is it alright if you let him stay with me?" Roxas asked.

"Well, sweety, how do your parents feel about this? Its really sweet that your doing this for my Sora but I can't impose him on your family," Aerith said sighing.

"My parents are fine with it ma'am. I just need you permission for him to stay here." Roxas replied.

"Where is he? Can I talk to him?" Aerith asked.

"He is here in my study. He is currently sleeping though. He's had a long day." Roxas said looking over at Sora who was completely oblivious to the whole situation.

"I sent over his favorite guitar, do you know if he got it?" Aerith asked excitement in voice.

Roxas froze shocked. They broke his favorite guitar? "I'm sorry, but I will let him answer that question once he wakes up," Roxas said quietly.

"Well ok, I'll let him stay. But make sure he calls me ok sweety? Thanks for everything. Bye-Bye now," Aerith said sighing.

He said his goodbye and hung up sighing.

He lent back in his chair, "Well that was inexpertly tiring."

"ROXAS!" he jumped out of his chair at his mother's voice.

"ROXAS Don't come out! It's ok I got everything under control!" His Father's voice yelled.

"You Basterd! I fucking hate you!" his mothers voice continued to strum colorful words.

"R-Rox?" Sora's voice reminded him when he was little. Roxas walked quickly to Sora, "Its ok. You mom wants you to call her,"

"H-how?" Sora asked blinking quickly.

Roxas laughed, "You slept through a lot."

As Sora talked to his mother Roxas headed downstairs to see what the entire ruckus was about. Cloud Strife, Roxas's father was making lunch.

"Father, where's mother?" Roxas asked startling his father.

"Son," Cloud said placing his hand on his shoulders. "I'm Sorry, she's not coming back," He said softly.

"Why not?" Roxas asked. He felt surprised by how he could keep his composer. Was he that much of a heartless basterd? Did he really not care that his mother just left? Well it's not like he ever saw her, he told himself.

"I don't know," Cloud said running a hand through his hair.

"I wanted to ask you if it was alright if my friend could stay here for a while," Roxas said.

Cloud sighed relieved that his son wasn't acting like normal teenager would when his mother just left, "Sure son, can I ask why?"

Roxas nodded, "He moved in over with his aunt but she wants to send him back. So I asked hi mother if he could stay here. She agreed, if it was ok with you."

Cloud nodded, "I'm sure you're both hungry. Hurry downstairs with your friend. I want to meet him."

"Yes, Father" Roxas said. His composure was absolutely perfect. He reminded himself like doll.

Once upstairs he say Sora just about to hang up. "Yeah mom. You know I will! Ok, mhmm. Love you too! Bye!" He said making wild hand motions as if his mother was actually there talking to him.

"So everything ok?" Sora said walking up to Roxas.

"Yes, are you hungry? My father made lunch for us," Roxas said still completely robotic or doll like.

"Hey Rox you sure you ok?" Sora asked grabbing his arm.

"Why do you ask?" Roxas asked.

"It looks like your ready to break down and cry."


	3. Chaos

Sorry it took so long! I had lots of homework! But I'll make it up to you I promise!!!-Sora

**Just**_** Perfect**_-

Roxas knew what he should have done in this type of situation. He should have ran into Sora's arms and cried. Instead he stood there for about 30 seconds and walked out the door.

"Come on, my father wants to meet you," He said walking down the stairs. Roxas Strife does not cry. Not even for his mother.

He heard Sora running down the stairs behind him, "But are you sure?" He never quits does he, Roxas thought mentally rolling his eyes.

"Hello, Sora," Cloud said walking out the kitchen.

"Oh, Hiya Mr. Strife!" Sora said shaking his hand with one of his huge smiles.

Cloud gave Roxas a skeptical look, while Roxas merely gave him a don't-ask-me look in return.

"Well lunch is on the table, I'll be in my study. Roxas call me when you're ready to go," Cloud said.

Roxas was hoping that they would be able to eat in silence, so he could a chance to figure himself out.

God forbid that Sora could remain silent every once in a while.

"Roxas! Are you listening to me?" Sora snapped.

"No," Roxas said in a monotone voice. He felt almost like a robot.

"Dude where are you? In la-la land?" Sora growled annoyed.

"No," Roxas said again.

"I asked you where we were going," Sora said picking at his food.

"To your aunt's house to get your clothes and you belongings," Roxas said sighing and excusing himself from the table.

He walked upstairs feeling almost…annoyed with himself. He knocked on Cloud study asking if he could enter. Of course Cloud obliged and he walked to see Cloud throwing away pictures of his mother.

"Father, I would like to know where my mother went," Roxas said sitting down in one of the chairs in the room.

"She is going to live with one of her friends, son" Cloud sighed. "Its time we move on and just forget about her."

Roxas remain calm and distant but inside his mind was going haywire. Just forget about the person who gave birth to him? And this friend? Was he/she going to take care of her? What if she ends up in the street! How could he possibly forget someone who he's known all his life!

"Right, Sora and I are ready to depart," Roxas said standing up and leaving his father's study.

He knew every picture was going to go down. In the end she's going to be a faded memory. A nobody. Probably in the future he'll think about her or maybe he'll never remember the woman who brought him to this life.

And you're fine with that?

It's for the best, he told himself lightly.

* * *

There's only one word Roxas would use to describe what happened at Sora's aunts house.

Chaos.

Complete and total chaos.

Roxas knew he was going to have a headache the second they got into the car. Not only was there yelling, there was tears, things being thrown around, and punches thrown. Now, it's not like Sora didn't listen to Roxas when he said to go in, get his belongings, and get out. But if his family would actually give him the chance to do that, then they wouldn't be in this position.

Riku's mother was furious that Sora called his mother and told him the truth. She demanded to be apologized to and when Sora just walked past her to go upstairs she completely broke down.

Riku was so angry that Sora disrespected his mother that he was ready to give Sora a black eye. And he probably would have is Roxas didn't push him off.

"Sora, go upstairs and get you belongings," Roxas demanded as Riku glared at him. Sora nodded and ran upstairs leaving Roxas to have to face Sora's family on his own.

"Get out of the way Strife, I don't want to hurt you," Riku sneered.

Roxas remain calm, "I don't think so. I think it finally time you messed with someone your own size Riku."

"You're girlfriends going to be disappointed when she finds out you did this. Or are you in love with that boy now? Is that why you completely changed?" Riku yelled.

Roxas didn't even blink as Riku yelled all these accusations at him.

"Believe whatever you want to believe Riku, but if you dare lay a hand on that boy again, you're going to find yourself in over your head." Roxas said simply.

"What the hell are you?! Some sort of robot or something?! I was your best friend! Do I not matter to you anymore?!" Riku snapped.

"No, you know nothing about me," Roxas said simply as Sora ran down the stairs.

"I'm ready let's go," Sora said breathlessly. Roxas nodded and they left the house. In the car Cloud asked what happened since Sora was sniffling and trying to hold back his tears. Roxas felt like smashing his head against a wall or something.

This was all too troublesome.

So he did the only thing he could think off, he offered himself to Sora and said boy jumped into his arms and cried the entire way home.

* * *

Roxas carried Sora inside as his father helped take his belonging upstairs to his room.

"Roxas, I recommend keeping him with you for the first couple days," Cloud said as Roxas laid Sora down on his bed.

"Why is that?" Roxas asked as they left his room to bring up the rest of Sora's belongings.

"He seems like a really sensitive boy; give him a chance to get use to us. His first nights are going to rough. I think it'll help if your there for him," Cloud said. Roxas nodded, after they put all Sora's belongings in Roxas's study they parted.

Cloud probably going to take down the rest of the pictures of his mother. Roxas walked into his room and laid down on the couch on the far west of his room.

He sighed and growled as he felt the headache coming back. Was this boy even worth everything he was doing for him? He turned over so he could see Sora sleeping on his bed, what was it about this boy that made him want to help him so much? And the dreams, why weren't they of Namine?

He already knew he didn't love the girl but that's not an excuse for him. They only reason he asked the girl out was because his mother wanted him too. She believed they would make a cute couple.

I guess this means I can break up with her, he thought.

He didn't care if this meant he was a homosexual, as long as he got the answer.

I should probably break up with her now, Roxas thought lifting himself of the couch. He picked up his cell phone and saw it had 5 missed calls.

Speak of the devil.

He sat back down on the couch as the phone rung.

"_Hello?"_

"Namine, it's Roxas," he replied.

"_Roxas! Oh thank goodness you called back. Riku was so upset. How could you?"_

He felt like laughing at Namine tone. It almost sounded like she was trying to get him to explain everything that happened to him.

"Really, now? Well, I just called to say that I'm sorry but our relationship isn't going to last."

"_You're breaking up with me?"_

"Yes," he said almost immediately after she asked.

"_Is it because of that boy?"_

"That is none of your concern. I know this relationship wasn't meant to last. So I'll see you at school alright?"

"_Alright, goodbye." _

He sighed in relief. Well, that was easy he told himself lightly.

Little did he know, Namine was cheating on him the week after he met Sora.

* * *

He woke up and noticed he had fallen asleep on his couch.

"Roxas, you ok?"

Roxas looked up to see Sora just coming out of the shower.

"Um, yes," Roxas said softly.

"You've been acting weird, buddy" Sora said walking up to him.

"Uh, really? Well, I apologize." Roxas said looking around his room. It completely changed. His bed was bigger, the bookshelf held books he would never dream of possessing, there were two dressers instead of one, and-

Roxas cut off his thinking as Sora sat on his lap.

"It's ok. Hey I was wondering if we could do something today," Sora said laying his head in the crook of Roxas's neck.

"Um," Roxas said trying to get his thoughts in order.

"It's just you've been working all week! I mean of course it not a bad thing but I just want to spend some time with you y'know? I don't like to disturbed you when you're busy, you get all grumpy," Sora said giggling.

Roxas merely nodded.

"Really?! Oh, Roxy you're the best! Can we go to the beach?" Sora said jumping on his lap.

"Sure, just go get ready," Roxas said his 'problem' stirring up again.

"Ok! You too," Sora said kissing him and running to the bathroom.

Roxas felt like screaming, what in the name of all that is holy is going on here?

He brought his hand up to his lips bit down as hard as he could.

* * *

Roxas woke up falling off the couch. He looked around quickly. Everything was the same.

"Roxas you ok?"

He looked up Sora had just gotten out of the shower but he was dressed. Thank God.

"Yes, how are you feeling?" Roxas said standing up.

"Better, thanks for everything. It really means a lot," Sora said blushing lightly.

Roxas nodded and laid back down but this time on his bed.

"May I ask you something?" Roxas said sleepily.

"Sure go ahead," Sora said making hand motions for Roxas to scoot over.

Roxas moves so both Sora and himself could fit on his bed, "If you have dreams about a specific person, does that mean you like them?"

Sora thought about it for a while, "Hm… well it depends on what you're dreaming. If you have dreams about someone killing you, that doesn't mean you like the person."

Roxas nodded, "I know that, but what if you dream about you and that person in the future. Like becoming a couple."

"Then yes, it means you like them," Sora said softly.

They remain in a comfortable silence as Roxas pondered what Sora said.

"May I ask you another question?" Roxas said softly. Not believe that he was going to actually go through with this. But it would make everything that has been happening to him make sense. That's all he wanted, for everything to make sense again.

"Sure," Sora said looking up at Roxas with those big orbs. They stared at each other for a while, Roxas not realizing that his was leaning forward. Until their noses bumped into each other.

Sora giggled as Roxas blinked a couple times.

"Will you like to go out with me?" Roxas asked staring at the ceiling.

"What?" Sora asked sitting up.

"Will you like to go out with me?" He expected Sora to say no and run out of the room. Maybe slap him saying Riku was right or something.

"Roxas, do you have any idea what you're saying?! Are you awake?" Sora said leaning over so Roxas would look at him.

"Yes, I know what I'm asking," Roxas said sitting up also.

Sora stared at him like he was insane.

"Roxas, if you go out with me everything you work for will be gone! You'll be like Kairi! I'm not worth that! Think about your future!" Sora said waving his hands up and down.

Roxas grabbed one of Sora hands and intertwined their fingers. He stomach did the same fluttering feeling as in his dreams.

"I am thinking about my future. Something tells me if I have you by my side, It'll make everything better." Roxas said kissing Sora hand.

Sora jumped but didn't pull his hand away, "Roxas…"

"I don't want you to say yes because of everything I'm doing for you. I want you to say yes if you have the same feelings for me," Roxas said gently.

"The dreams… they were about me?" Sora asked blushing.

Roxas smiled at how adorable Sora looked and nodded.

"Roxas, I do like you but the school. Society, everyone! I'm going take everything away from you just so you can be with me. It isn't fair." Sora said shaking his head.

Roxas lifted up Sora's chin, "Why should we care about what people think about us?"

Sora sighed, "Are you really going to go through with this?"

Roxas nodded but before he could say anything Sora spoke, "Ok, Sure I'll go out with you. Um.. please take care of me."

Roxas laughed leant forward and did the thing he's been craving since his first dream about Sora. He pressed his lips against the other boys.

It felt so much better than his dream.

"It's a promise,"


	4. Really?

Lol ok so…. Yeah…. Ums… enjoy!-Sora

Sora was regretting this since the second they stepped on campus. He told Roxas they shouldn't have gone to school together. But of course Roxas didn't want to hear any of it. If Roxas just listened to him they wouldn't have been in this situation.

"I knew you were a little homo just like Kairi!"

"Homo!"

"Gay!"

Burst of laughter came from the group of boys that circled Sora and Roxas. Roxas made sure to have Sora behind him for protection as the boys circled them with their accusations. This is what he brought upon them by saying yes. He could have said no. He SHOULD have said no.

"Back off. Now," Roxas voice cut through their laughter like a razor, leaving behind a wave of uncertainty with the group.

That is, until Riku started talking.

"Or what? You'll turn me a homo like you," Riku said stepping into Roxas comfort zone. The only person he let get that close to him was Sora. Roxas's eye twitched and he casual flipped open his phone and dialed a number he didn't need to call since he was eight.

"Hello? Yes. Alright. Yes, in the back with the big oak tree," Roxas said never letting go of Riku's glare. He shoved his phone back into pocket and said, "Alright. You all have around three minutes to leave."

"Or what?" Riku snapped crossing his arms.

Roxas opened his mouth to speak but the sound of a motorcycle screamed through the air. Everyone except Roxas turned toward the noise. Some off Riku's goons even back up a little, growing afraid of what Roxas triggered.

"Never mind, I lied. Sorry, you have 20 seconds to leave before you'll be sorry," Roxas smiled that was laced with malice.

"Uh… Riku?" One of his lackeys said uncertainly.

"Nice show Roxas but that isn't going to work," Riku said though the fear in his eye contradicted everything he said.

Roxas shrugged and turned to lead Sora out of the way.

"Where do you think your going?" Riku asked grabbing Roxas's shoulder.

Roxas slapped it away like a fly, "To take Sora away from here. I don't want him to see what Zack's going to do to you."

"Zack?" Sora whispered still looking in the direction of the noise.

The memory of his father's friend came in a flood that made him smile. Especially the one line that caused him to call him the first place.

"_Don't worry, little man! If anyone gives you a hard time call me and I'll show them the real power of Soldier!"_

The motorcycle came to view and half of the boys ran away in fear. Riku however stood his ground no believing anyone would hurt him.

"What's he going to do, Roxas? If he hurts me he'll go to jail," Riku snapped.

Roxas laughed, "Indeed, Riku. But what if he's the cop you are thinking about?"

Riku's expression changed but it was already too late. The figure, or Zack, left his bike a couple feet away from the group. He wasn't wearing a uniform to show he was part of the military. Instead he was wearing a motorcycle jacket with some jeans that made him more dangerous than the motorcycle he was driving. Zack made it over the group in a couple longs strides.

"Yo. What's going on, Roxy, my man? These guys giving you trouble?" Zack said wrapping her around Roxas's shoulder.

"Who are you? You aren't allowed to be on this campus," Riku said.

"Hey, I'm not allowed to do a lot of things, but that never stopped me," Zack said smirking.

"I-I will call the authorities," Riku said losing the confidence in his voice.

"Go ahead. I'll let them know I have the situation under control," Zack said opening his jack to show his ID.


	5. Oh please

OK guys. Here comes the more coming your way. Oh yeah by the way, (if you guys care at all o.o) I'm on vacations so it means more updates sooner! Lol Horray? Okie dokie guys have good vacation and don't get in trouble. Ok? Good? Sweet. ^^

Riku looked impassive, but his 'posse' left before Zack got a chance to take out his ID.

"Some friends you got there," Zack said with a smirk.

Riku simply glared at Zack's ID, "Fine, whatever." With that he walked from the three without an apology.

Zack waited until Riku was almost gone from their vision before speaking. "So… what was all that?"

"They were just harassing us. I'm sure Riku isn't over being replaced so easily," Roxas said in a nonchalant manner that caused Zack to laugh.

"Ah, yeah? Well you haven't called me since you were eight, little man. I don't think this was as small as you are trying to put out," Zack messed with Roxas's hair just like he always did, since the day they met. Roxas smiled casually swatting his hand away easily.

"Zack, this is Sora. I think Father's told you about him by now," Roxas said changing the subject.

Sora smiled sheepishly and muttered a quick 'nice to meet you' while blushing as he noticed he was still hiding behind Roxas.

Zack gave Sora a broad grin, "Well aren't you a cute one? Come over here I wont bite, well unless you really want me to."

Sora's blush grew a couple different shades when Zack winked at him and detached himself from Roxas's side and stepped forward to shake the older man's hand.

"Where'd you find him, Rox? Maybe I can get myself one," Zack said laughing.

"Really, Zack. He's mine, get over it," Roxas said crossing his arms but chuckled softly under his breath.

"So the truth comes out!" Zack snapped putting his hands on his hips. "I knew it."

Sora started to panic, "N-No it's not like that. R-Really!"

"Relax, Sora. He's just teasing you," Roxas said wanting to pull Sora towards himself to comfort the smaller boy but not wanting to push it. Especially since Zack was already teasing him enough.

"Hey, watcha' say and we blow this joint and go get a bite to eat?" Zack asked.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "You do realize we have two more periods to go before schools over right?"

"Ah, come on Roxy! I just got back from the mission. I missed you and Cloud so much!" Zack whined sounding like a little child causing Sora to giggle.

"Well I'm not allowed off this campus without my parents consent," Roxas snapped thinking he ended the conversation.

With a smirk Zack nodded, "Your right." He pulled out a silver cell phone from his back pocket and flipped it open. "I should have your dad join us too! I haven't seen Ol' Chocobo in weeks! Man, did he ever patch things up with Angelita?"

Roxas sighed, "Just call him and ask him yourself."

Zack raised an eyebrow at Roxas's reaction but nodded and put the phone to his ear, waiting for his old friend to answer the phone.

While Zack was on the phone talking to Roxas's father, Sora pulled Roxas to the side. "Roxas? Who is he?"

"I already introduced you," Roxas said simply.

Sora groaned impatiently, "Well, duh Sherlock! I think I could have figured that one on my own."

"Well then, why did you ask?" Roxas asked a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"Because! I want to know more, obviously. Like what is he to you? An uncle?" Sora snapped crossing his arms in annoyance.

Roxas felt like laughing, Sora was really just too cute. "No. He's an old friend of my Father's. When my Father was drafted into the war, they were in the same region. Just Zack stayed in the military after the war while my Father went to college. I've known him since I was born, so yes; I suppose he is almost like an uncle."

Sora nodded his head, thinking, "He seems really nice."

"A little immature if you ask me," Roxas said gently pulling Sora's bangs behind his ears. "But, yes, he's a good friend."

Sora smiled at the little gesture his boyfriend just showed. But then frowned, remembering his reaction towards Zack's teasing. "Hey Roxas?"

Before Roxas could answer, Zack made his way over the two, "Hey you two. Let's roll."

"My Father's joining us?" Roxas a little annoyed that they were going to skip the rest of the day.

"You betcha'. Now I'm not sure if we all can fit on my motorcycle…" Zack said looking from Roxas to Sora.

Roxas's eye twitched, "You're insane if you think I'm going to let Sora on the motorcycle with you."

Zack smirked again but put both of his hands in the air, as if in defense. "Sorry, Sorry."

Roxas glared at the older man, "So where are we going?"

"Well how are you going to get there?" Zack taunted.

"My car," Roxas snapped.

Zack nodded then turned to Sora, "Sorry, Sor. I tried."

Sora cocked his head to the side in confusion, "Whatcha' mean?"

"Roxas won't let me give you a ride on my motorcycle, little dude." Zack said with a sigh. "He's going prematurely gray on me again."

Roxas gave Zack a warning glance, "I asked you a question, Fair."

"Oh so we are on last name basis, Strife? I see how it is. Well, anyways, before I get my ass handed to me by a kid, let's go to your favorite restaurant. Your dad says he hasn't taken you there in a while."

Roxas sighed, "That's all the way in Sector 8."

"Hey, I offered the ride, you put it down. Get your ass to in your car and let me take you to your favorite restaurant," Zack snapped suddenly becoming authoritive.

"I'm not complaining. I'm just saying there are perfectly good restaurants here." Roxas said.

"Well I'm telling you I really don't care. We are going over there," Zack replied.

During all this, Sora wondered towards Zack's motorcycle. It was extremely intimidating but still Sora felt drawn to it. It was slick and elegant yet it was big, Sora could imagine it weighing a good two thousand pounds. He very hesitantly ran his hand over the glossy black side. It was as smooth as he expected it to be, he smiled softly to himself. It was pretty cool, he did kinda want to give it a quick test-drive. Just to feel what it was like. He then noticed the word 'Fenrir' etched into the side with decorations of a lion around it. Did Zack name his motorcycle? That would make sense, he supposed, to name something you love so much. He knew Zack loved the motorcycle; it was obvious from what good of a condition the bike was in.

Sora thoughts were then cut off by a voice whispering in his ear, "What do you think you are doing?"

Sora jumped with a not-so-manly squeak grasping his ear. Both Roxas and Zack were laughing at the boy's reaction.

"Roxas!" Sora whined glaring at his boyfriend while blushing. Said boy merely shrugged and put a hand on his back to lead him towards the student parking lot.

"See you there Zack," Roxas called over his shoulder without looking back. The roar of Zack's motorcycle met them before they even reached the parking lot. Sora turned to see Zack driving by as a streak of black.

"Y'know," Sora started as they reached Roxas's car. "Zack's motorcycle is pretty cool."

"Oh really?" Roxas muttered not really paying attention. He unlocked his car and got in the driving seat. Sora quickly jumped into the passenger side and called the radio before Roxas even started the car.

A long string of silence followed them in the car. The only noises being the car radio playing music and sometimes Sora singing along. At first Sora thought it was because Roxas must have been concentrating on the road. But a good 20 minutes later Sora noticed that it felt different, it was almost as if he could feel the tension or negative energy rolling off of his boyfriend. It made him feel uncomfortable. After a couple more stoplights Sora couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Hey, really. What's going on?" Sora asked slightly lowering the music's volume.

"Hm?" was the only response Sora received. Roxas didn't even seem to be listening.

"Seriously. I know something's bothering you. Just tell me. Y'know you can," Sora stated simply, hoping Roxas would be able to.

At first silence filled the car again. Sora took a couple deep breathes to stop himself from flinging more questions and over whelming the other boy. Roxas opened his mouth a couple times but instead just let out a breath. After a couple more minutes of driving he answered.

"How do you know I'm upset?"

This of course wasn't the answer Sora was looking for. But he mentally shrugged, better him talking then just the silence.

"I don't know… It's kinda hard to described," Sora began looking out the window, watching the world run by. "I can feel it. It's almost as if it's rolling off of you."

Roxas turned into the parking of the restaurant where Sora guessed they were going to eat at. A really nice restaurant. As Roxas looked for a space to park Sora looked down at his shabby clothes. Just jeans, one of his favorite t-shirts, his crown pendant, and his favorite black sneakers. But the people here, they were dressed formal. Like dresses and suits formal. Sora didn't even notice Roxas turning off the engine.

"You look fine," Roxas said cutting the silence. Sora looked up to find him staring straight into him. Like as if he was looking at jewelry and deciding whether or not Sora was worth as much as they priced him.

Sora smiled softly, "That's easy for you to say. Your always dressed nice." Sora would be surprised if Roxas had a regular t-shirt in his closet. Roxas was wearing a white button down dress shirt, a shuriken necklace that Sora gave him, and black jeans. Roxas looked more like male model than a high school junior. But yet again, a lot of kids in their school looked like that.

Roxas took of his seatbelt and leaned over toward Sora to lift his chin. "Why do you want to know if I feel upset?"

Sora felt confused at the question. Wasn't it obvious? "Because I care about you. I want to always see you happy. So when you're upset I want to change that. But the only way I can do that is if I know what is bothering you"

Roxas nodded, "That would make sense." He lent all the way forward to press a soft chaste kiss to Sora's lips. Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas's neck wanting to lean forward and press back but the seatbelt locked keeping him still. Roxas pulled back with a small smile playing on his lips, "You ok there?"

The kiss lasted way too short for Sora. He made sure his hands kept Roxas close to him but he was debating whether or not to let go to take off the seatbelt. He was afraid that Roxas would escape from him if he did. "Kind of… Wanna help me out?"

Roxas raised an elegant eyebrow when Sora didn't let go. But he released Sora's face and unclipped Sora's seatbelt.

Sora lunged forward pressing his lips against Roxas's almost desperately. Causing Roxas flinch when their teeth clink together. Sora needed this. He needed Roxas to be this close to him. He let out a little whine when Roxas gently pushed him back and Sora blushed at the noise he made.

"Sora, as much as I would like to sit here and make out with you in my car. We have people waiting for us inside."


End file.
